marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Clea
"And what do you fear, my lady?" "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." :: - da "Il Signore degli Anelli" Storia Background Orini, figlio del legittimo re della Dimensione Oscura e primo discepolo di Dormammu, viene sedotto da Umar, sorella di quest'ultimo. Il risultato è la nascita di Clea, che Umar (sconvolta e disgustata dall'atto, in quanto originariamente creatura di pura energia) affiderà ad Orini senza rimpianti. La bambina cresce quindi all'oscuro dell'identità della madre sotto il regno di tirannia di Dormammu (per una spiegazione più esauriente sulla situazione politica della Dimensione Oscura andare alla pagina apposita - in costruzione). Gli anni dell'infanzia sono caratterizzati da una relativa solitudine: da una parte il padre è sempre impegnato nei suoi doveri a Palazzo, dall'altra i bambini della sua età la temono e la evitano in quanto figlia del più grande discepolo del tiranno. Clea trova quindi compagnia negli animali e, per puro caso, in Turkal, il vecchio bibliotecario rimasto a curare la Biblioteca del Palazzo; allo stesso tempo, grazie ai racconti di Orini, inizia a provare un timore reverenziale nei confronti di Dormammu, ammirando al contempo la posizione che suo padre è riuscito a raggiungere. Con l'arrivo dell'adolescenza i rapporti con i coetanei cambiano: la persone che prima la evitavano iniziano ad avvicinarla, non sempre con le migliori intenzioni. Molti di loro sperano infatti di poter sfruttare la loro amicizia con la ragazza per ottenere una posizione di favore a Palazzo. Clea prenderà diverse scottature prima di imparare a riconoscere e a tenere a distanza gente del genere. In tutto questo riuscirà comunque a farsi dei veri amici e anche il suo primo ragazzo, Lekel. I primi dubbi sull'operato di Dormammu e di suo padre nascono quando Clea assiste, per sbaglio, alla punizione che Dormammu infligge su dei viaggiatori arrivati per puro caso da una dimensione vicina. Tali dubbi si evolvono col tempo, tanto che più cresce più nota il regime di tirannia effettivamente instaurato, e diventano anche la causa principale della rottura col suo secondo (e più importante) fidanzato, Anden. Anden, infatti, compie un percorso opposto a quello di Clea, avvicinandosi sempre di più ai centri di potere della Dimensione (e quindi a Dormammu). Nonostante tutto, Anden non tradirà mai Clea, e terrà per sè i dubbi e le paure che la ragazza gli aveva confidato. Stephen e la Terra 2004: contravvenendo alle leggi di Dormammu, Clea ferma uno straniero (Stephen Strange) arrivato nella Dimensione Oscura per combattere Dormammu, avvertendolo del pericolo. Entrambi vengono presi prigionieri da Umar, ma Strange riesce a manipolarla per farsi liberare. Durante la battaglia contro Dormammu, Strange lo salva da un attacco a sorpresa dei Senza Mente: vincolato dal debito d'onore Dormammu garantisce la pace e la salvezza di Clea, e Strange torna sulla Terra. L'assicurazione del Tiranno si rivela però essere fasulla, perchè Clea viene considerata ormai alleata dello straniero e di conseguenza bandita e braccata. E' in quelle condizioni che la trova Strange quando, preoccupato per la sua sorte, torna nella Dimensione Oscura a controllare la situazione. Dopo un'altra battaglia con Umar, Strange riesce a salvare Clea e a portarla con sè sulla Terra; a quel punto, Clea viene esiliata da Strange e dall'Antico, suo maestro, nella dimensione dell'Oblio per sua sicurezza: solo i due stregoni che hanno operato la magia ricorderanno di lei, e in questo modo potrà essere protetta dagli istinti vendicativi di Umar. 2006: Clea viene recuperata dalla Dimensione dell'Oblio da Stephen, che le offre di vivere sulla Terra, di cui lui è protettore. Clea accetta, stabilendosi al Sanctum Sanctorum. I due danno anche voce ai loro più che evidenti sentimenti e intrecciano una relazione. La magia di Clea, che lei non sa essere profondamente legata al suo luogo di origine, si indebolisce gradualmente di giorno in giorno, finché la ragazza non è più in grado di utilizzarla. Stephen si offre quindi di farle da maestro, insegnandole un modo diverso per richiamare e controllare le energie magiche. Molto dotata, Clea guaguadagna sufficienti capacità da aiutare spesso Stephen nelle sue imprese, anche se non come vorrebbe. Clea e Stephen vengono attaccati da Silver Dagger, cacciatore di maghi: Clea viene imprigionata nella sfera di Agamotto e Stephen quasi ucciso, ma alla fine riescono ad avere la meglio. Il periodo passato nella Sfera è particolarmente provante per Clea, perché la sua anima viene metaforicamente bruciata sul rogo e dalle sue ceneri rinasce come un essere di fiamme consumato dall'odio. Stephen per fortuna non le cancella la memoria dell'accaduto. Diciamo che qui Clea inizia a farsi qualche domanda sul perché fosse circondata da fiamme, ma accantona l'accaduto come una suggestione della sua mente dovuta alle sue esperienze con Dormammu. Successivamente, Clea aiuta Stephen a sconfiggere Dormammu ed Umar, occasionalmente alleati per l'invasione della Terra. Nel farlo, sente e risponde al grido d'aiuto di Gea, che era stata imprigionata dai due Faltine. Liberata, Gea aiuta i due maghi a salvare la Terra. In tutto questo, Stephen scopre anche per caso che Clea è figlia di Orini, e quindi Principessa della Dimensione Oscura per diritto di nascita. La cosa, per qualche ragione, lo uccide dal ridere. Clea inizia ad accusare i primi sintomi di trascuratezza. Lo sconforto e la sfiducia è tale che (attraverso la canalizzazione di Jack Mandarin) Mephisto riesce a far breccia nel Sanctorum, materializzando l’Inferno attorno a Strange e Clea. Viene sconfitto anche grazie all’aiuto di un paio di colleghi di Stephen (ospiti al Sanctorum dall’invasione Dormammu-Umar). 2007: Saga della Shadowqueen. mentre Stephen Strange è a Parigi e poi in Florida per fermare gli oscuri propositi di Mordo (aprire i cancelli del Caos per un nuovo ordine) Clea va in soccorso di Wong, rapito dall’ordine del Drago Dorato. I tre entrano nella dimensione della Shadowqueen, e combattono una guerra che risale ai tempi di Kan, il grande antenato di Wong. 2008: I rapporti fra Stephen e Clea, ormai caduti in un circolo vizioso da cui non riescono ad uscire, si incrinano sempre di più, nonostante i profondi sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altra. Clea viene contattata da gente della Dimensione Oscura, venendo a sapere che si è creato un fronte di ribelli in risposta alla tirannia instaurata da Umar dopo l'ultima caduta di Dormammu; le viene chiesto di guidarla. Dopo un iniziale rifiuto netto, dovuto più che altro al risentimento verso gli abitanti della Dimensione (che non avevano mosso un dito per aiutarla quando per prima si era ribellata), Clea ci ripensa e acconsente. I motivi sono diversi: da una parte c'è il senso del dovere che Clea sente verso la sua gente in quanto Principessa, dall'altra c'è anche la necessità di prendersi una pausa e allontanarsi da Stephen e dall'ambiente soffocante e ormai ristretto del Sanctorum. I due si separano seppur col cuore spezzato. Ribellione 2008: Giunta nella Dimensione Oscura, Clea si unisce ai ribelli e inizia ad organizzarli. Crea una base situata nel territorio dei Senza Mente, oltre la barriera eretta da Umar e Dormammu, sicura che la tiranna non andrà mai a cercarli lì, e la protegge creandole una cupola di energia intorno. Protegge i ribelli creando loro degli scudi psichici nel caso in cui venissero catturati dalle forze di Umar. Al contempo, iniziano anche a progettare incursioni e brevi attacchi volti a minare le basi del regime e a portare più gente dalla loro parte. In generale, era lo stacco che ci voleva per farle prendere più consapevolezza di sè, delle sue abilità e del suo ruolo. 2009: Umar è convinta che alle spalle delle forze di ribellione ci sia Strange e finisce, di conseguenza, per coinvolgerlo. Stephen arriva di nascosto nella Dimensione Oscura e si unisce alle forze dei ribelli. Lui e Clea si rivedono e iniziano una collaborazione prettamente lavorativa. I ribelli riescono a catturare Orini. Nel tentativo di scoprire i piani di Umar Stephen sonda la sua mente, ma finisce anche per venire a conoscenza della nascita di Clea. Sconvolta, Clea decide comunque di continuare con le azioni prestabilite, ma viene catturata da Orini stesso (che lei stesso aveva liberato in segno di buona volontà nel tentativo di recuperare il rapporto col padre); questo, tuttavia, ha il risvolto di portarla direttamente dentro al Palazzo. Clea affronta Umar mentre Stephen e i ribelli combattono le sue guardie. Lo scontro viene amplificato magicamente, così che tutti gli abitanti della dimensione ne siano al corrente. Sentendo le vere motivazione di Umar quando questa le spiega a Clea durante il combattimento, la gente inizia a perdere fiducia in lei, indebolendo di conseguenza il potere della Fiamme della Reggenza. Clea riesce quindi a sconfiggerla, e le Fiamme compaiono sul suo capo, assegnandole la posizione di Regina. Calmate le acqua ed esiliati Umar e Orini in una Dimensione vicina, Stephen e Clea si separano definitivamente, ciascuno con troppi doveri al momento per poter pensare a ricostruire la loro relazione. Ritorno 2012: In giugno, la giovane Topaz (allieva di Stephen) affronta grandi prove di cura: del fisico, guarendo Wong da una pericolosa ferita in viso, e dello spirito, insistendo per evocare davanti al Maestro il rimedio alla sua sofferenza dell'animo: stabilisce un contatto con Clea, generando il momento più awkward dell'ultimo decennio. 31 Ottobre 2013: Dormammu approfitta di un momento di debolezza di Stephen per impadronirsi del suo corpo. Clea, chiamata per l'emergenza da Wong, accorre sulla Terra e riunisce attorno a sè i maghi con cui Stephen aveva iniziato ad intrecciare rapporti: Jericho Drumm e Daimon Hellstrom. Tutti insieme, riescono a scacciare Dormammu dal corpo di Stephen e a recuperare lo spirito di quest'ultimo così che possa rientrarci. Stephen e Clea si rivedono, capendo che effettivamente nulla è cambiato e che le relazioni che hanno avuto negli ultimi anni non sono state altrettando significative. Decidono quindi di ricostruire la loro relazione: Clea farà la spola dalla Dimensione Oscura alla Terra, e verranno successivamente uniti dai due anelli che sono uno. Clea e Stephen rimangono assieme, anche se i loro incontri vanno a periodi e dipendono dalle circostanze: lei continua a regnare sulla Dimensione Oscura, quindi fa avanti e indietro. Da definire mano a mano nel caso ci siano novità (Dormammu, situazioni politiche strane, ecc.) Siege of Darkness & The Oath 2015: Debito riadattamento della saga 616 con il risveglio di Lilith. Avviene la tragica morte di Imei causa possessione Lilin (Sister Nihil): Wong si allontana da Stephen, troppo amareggiato per l'accaduto, e prende un lungo lutto lontano da lui per diluire via le ombre che minacciano di affossare il rapporto. Motivo per cui'Loki' avrà buonissimo gioco a ricondurlo a casa, debitamente manipolato, dopo nove mesi di assenza. giocare''L'irreparabile è sventato dall'Occhio di Agamotto, che svela l'inganno. Stephen conduce Wong con sé a visitare lo spirito defunto della moglie, aspetta che ritrovi la sua serenità d'animo e piano a piano il rapporto si riappiana. Poco tempo dopo, Wong ritroverà un uovo nelle profondità del Sanctorum, e dall'uovo il drago '''Smaug'. In tutto questo Clea rimane accanto a Stephen, sostenendolo come meglio può. 2018: ''Doctor Strange: The Oath''. Wong è malato di cancro, e Strange affronta demoni del presente e del passato per trovare una cura. Andrà ad infilarsi in un affare più grosso di quello che pensava''.'' House of M 2020: Clea si trova a New York quando Wanda Maximoff crea la realtà alternativa dell'House of M e, come tutti, ne viene influenzata. In quella realtà Stephen è Maestro delle Arti Mistiche e medico, e vive in un sapiente margine d'ombra tra medicina e magia costruito assieme a Clea, sua moglie, che è rimasta sulla Terra sotto un patto che le permette d'invecchiare con lui sino a quando arriverà il momento di ritornare alla sua dimensione d'origine. (stile: Marvel 1602, per intenderci). '' '''2025': Billy Kaplan arriva al Sanctorum in qualità di allievo di Stephen. The Doctor is Out 2031-33: Stephen, a seguito del tracollo che subisce nell'utilizzare senza controllo la magia nera, rinuncia al titolo di Sorcerer Supreme e sparisce dalla circolazione, spostandosi di dimensione in dimensione. Lo stregone si prende circa un anno sabbatico da cui riemerge sporadicamente e solo in pochi possono dire di averlo avvistato. Una di questi è Clea, che lo ospiterà ogni volta che lui ne avrà bisogno nella Dimensione Oscura, offrendogli protezione. Saranno occasioni sporadiche ma, grazie agli anelli e al legame che li unisce, Clea può sapere se lui è in pericolo oppure no. Si scoprirà in seguito che durante la sua assenza Stephen si è dedicato a purificarsi e ristudiare daccapo le Arti Arcane, facendo ritorno armato per la delicatissima questione della successione. Il Tibet Clea seguirà Wong e Stephen in Tibet quando quest'ultimo cederà il titolo di Sorcerer Supreme della Terra a William Kaplan, continuando a fare la spola fra una Dimensione e l'altra. Avendo accettato anni prima il fatto di invecchiare molto meno rapidamente dei mortali, starà accanto a Stephen fino al momento della sua morte e, successivamente, starà accanto anche a Wong fino al momento della sua. Morti entrambi, non avrà più nulla a tenerla legata alla Terra e si ritirerà di conseguenza nella Dimensione Oscura, portando con sè i due draghi del Sanctorum, Smaug e Ancalagon. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Magia: avendo acquisito le Fiamme della Reggenza, Clea ha assunto per la Dimensione Oscura un ruolo equivalente a quello di Sorceress Supreme (il titolo in sé non esiste). Ha dimostrato di saper creare e lanciare scariche di energia magica, evocare oggetti ed energie, controllare la mente di altre persone e gettare illusioni, oltre ad avere capacità di teletrasporto e telecinesi. Può attingere a varie forze mistiche chiedendo aiuto ad entità extra-dimensionali o affidandosi alle sue capacità. E’ per metà faltine e per metà mortale della Dimensione Oscura, e può volare e levitare naturalmente. Prima di entrare in contatto con Strange, Clea conosceva le forze mistiche solo in parte, ma le sua capacità si sono sviluppate di pari passo con gli studi e l’allenamento. L’estensione dei suoi poteri varia a seconda della sua pace con se stessa, i suoi livelli di energia, condizione corrente e legame con l’ambiente. I suoi poteri raggiungono l’apice (e sono incrementati) quando possiede le Fiamme della Reggenza, che sono a loro volta rinforzate quando gi abitanti della Dimensione credono e sostengono il loro governante e si indeboliscono quando questo supporto viene a mancare. In generale, è più potente nella Dimensione Oscura che sulla Terra. Può uscire dal suo corpo in forma astrale senza difficoltà. Può comunicare con altri telepaticamente, in particolar modo con Stephen Strange e Wong per via dello stretto legame. Può teletrasportare (con dei limiti) se stessa ed altri in vari posti e altre dimensioni. Grazie al suo periodo di apprendistato da Strange, è in grado di utilizzare gli incantesimi che lui stesso le ha insegnato. * “Super”-forza: è mediamente più forte di un essere umano normale. * “Super”-resistenza: è mediamente più resistente di un essere umano normale. * Longevità: la sua età è indeterminata; invecchia molto lentamente e al momento ha l’aspetto di una ragazza di poco più di vent’anni. * Fiamme dei Faltine (Fiamme della Reggenza): può controllare le Fiamme dei Faltine, che compaiono sul capo del Regnante della Dimensione Oscura. Le fiamme stesse aumentano le capacità magiche di chi le possiede e sono alimentate dal sostegno degli abitanti della Dimensione. Abilità * Combattimento generico: conosce le basi, che ha approfondito durante il periodo in cui ha guidato le forse dei ribelli contro Umar. * Combattimento con la spada: conosce i rudimenti. * Piromanzia: è un metodo di divinazione che ha imparato e sviluppato dopo essere diventata Regina della Dimensione Oscura. Debolezze * La sua magia diminuisce quando si trova in Dimensioni diverse da quella Oscura. Con le Fiamme della Reggenza questo effetto è minore, poiché le Fiamme stesse sono un link diretto alla magia di quel piano dimensionale. Attrezzatura * Braciere: come Regina della Dimensione Oscura ne ha uno molto grande nel mezzo della Sala della Fiamme, la più importante del Palazzo. Lo utilizza sia per comunicare attraverso lo spazio e le dimensioni, sia come strumento di divinazione. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è Elios, Principe della Dimensione Oscura a capo del gruppo di ribelli formatosi subito dopo la presa al potere di Dormammu. Al momento è sulla Terra in cerca di alleati o, se non altro, di conoscenze nuove per sconfiggere il tiranno. * In Earth 12108 è una Faltine vera e propria, generata da Umar, in esilio dalla sua Dimensione per via dei peccati della madre. * In Earth 88108 è Clea, metà Mortale e metà Undine, creatura legata all'acqua. Moglie di Stephen Strange. Prestafaccia Rosamund Pike. Con le dovute modifiche (photoshoppate prese da qui ). Rosamund Pike.png Rosamund Pike2.png Trivia * La densità dei tessuti organici del corpo degli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura è più alta di quella degli abitanti della Terra. *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''. *Team '''Magic. *Se fosse un animale sarebbe un coniglio. *Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta, anche se Stephen continua a vederla come una Codoni. *Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Imbecille. *Se fosse ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Beauxbaton. *Se fosse in Avatar sarebbe una Firebender. *Se fosse a Westeros sarebbe una Targaryen: Fire and Blood. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2-7* Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 * Teleporter Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Mistici